1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-axis or multi-axis motion implement and, more specifically, to a two-dimensional auto compensated multi-axis tolerance adaptive system for adjusting clearance between nozzle and media, and automatically positioning of the ink jet cartridge of an ink jet office machine such as ink jet printer, ink jet plotter, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In variety of implements, the principle of axial movement is employed to adjust the operation position, so as to achieve material treatment. A printer is one of the important data output implements of a computer system that employs the principle of axial movement to adjust the operation position. Nowadays, an ink jet printer has become one of the standard equipment of a computer system for the advantages of abundant color variation and reasonable cost. When designing an ink jet printer, the ink jet quality control is the most important factor to be taken into account. A good printing quality shows the reality of the data, and depends on the quality of the ink used and the control of the optimum printing environment between the ink cartridge carrier and the media.
FIG. 1 shows the ink cartridge carrier of an ink jet printer according to the prior art. As illustrated, the ink cartridge carrier comprises a carrier unit 7 and a reciprocation mechanism 8. The carrier unit 7 is fixedly fastened to the reciprocation mechanism 8. The reciprocation mechanism 8 comprises a bearing block 80, and an axle bearing 82 fixedly fastened to the bearing block 80 by screws 81 and coupled to an axle for enabling the reciprocation mechanism 8 to be moved along the axle so as to achieve the ink jet nozzle 70 reciprocating printing job. Further, a media feed tray and a media feed roller assembly are provided below the ink cartridge carrier for feeding media for printing. According to this design, the clearance between the ink jet nozzle and the media is mechanically controlled by means of the adjustment of an adjustment rod in the housing of the ink jet printer relative to the axle of the ink cartridge carrier. Due to the limitation of the space arrangement of the housing of the ink jet printer and the related component parts, the adjustment rod can only adjust the ink cartridge carrier between limited positions, that do not fit the thickness of a variety of media. If the clearance between the ink jet nozzle and the media is excessively high, the jetted ink may disperse. If the clearance between the ink jet nozzle and the media is excessively low, the problem of ink dragging may occur, resulting in a poor printing quality and contamination of the media.
Further, the component parts of an ink jet printer have a manufacturing error due to the error of molds. When the component parts of an ink jet printer assembled, an assembly error exists. For example, the axle of the ink cartridge carrier and the axles of the media feed roller assembly may not perfectly be set in parallel, the axles may be biased due to an error of the related axle bearings or axle holes. The biasing of the axles and the dimensional error between the ink cartridge and the ink cartridge carrier as well as the error of angle between the ink jet nozzle and the ink cartridge result in line trace discontinuous and biasing
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ink cartridge carrier control system that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a two-dimensional auto compensated multi-axis tolerance adaptive system, which enables the ink jet printer to maintain the optimum printing distance when printing different thickness of media, preventing dragging of ink and improving the printing quality. It is another object of the present invention to provide a two-dimensional auto compensated multi-axis tolerance adaptive system, which compensates and absorbs the error of component parts of the ink jet printer, the manufacturing error and the assembly error, eliminating line trace discontinuous and biasing. According to the invention, the two-dimensional auto compensated multi-axis tolerance adaptive system is used in a multi-axis motion implement to drive the multi-axis motion implement and to record the driving action in an object, the two-dimensional auto compensated multi-axis tolerance adaptive system comprising: a carrier unit, the carrier unit comprising a clearance sensor and a bias sensor; a reciprocation mechanism installed in the multi-axis motion implement to make a reciprocating motion; and a driving mechanism, the driving mechanism comprising a rotating unit fastened pivotally with the carrier unit, and a lifting unit coupled to the reciprocation mechanism for a linear movement for enabling the plane of rotation of the rotating unit to form a X-Y plane and Z-axis space coordinates system with the straight lifting line of the lifting unit. The clearance sensor of the carrier unit measures the distance between the carrier unit and the object, compares the measured data with a built-in comparison table, and drives the lifting unit to move the carrier unit in Z-axis direction according to the comparison result. The bias sensor of the carrier unit scans an initial calibration pattern of the object, compares the scanned data with a built-in comparison table, and drives the rotating unit to move the carrier unit on X-Y plane in Z-axis direction according to the comparison result.